


Pull Me Closer

by CactusFaerie



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oneshot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusFaerie/pseuds/CactusFaerie
Summary: "Don't talk about her around me, got it?" He cut-in swiftly, slowly pushing himself up and stumbling, holding onto the desk for balance. "I know I know, you're just as busy as I am.. Sorry..""...Mm." was all Richter could respond with, before shaking his head. "You've been hurting again." He was blunt but honest, outstretching his hand as Dominator looked between his delicate hand and his cold yet comforting expression.
Relationships: Edward "Add" Grenore/Ainchase Ishmael
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Pull Me Closer

The Els Party had finally completed their mission, allowing them to relax and live in peace once more; as friends and as a family.

They had the occasional jobs, of course, but it was never anything major unless it was Richter leaving for missions from the goddess or if you were a certain scientist who never stopped in the first place.

After all, "Relaxing" wasn't in Dominator's dictionary as he sat at his desk enveloped by the darkness. His curtains were always shut tight with the only light source in his room being the several purple holographic-screens that flickered in front of the young man as he flipped through the information he had collected over time with one hand while the other hand tapped rhythmically on the desk. It had become a bad habit of his and no matter what he tried to do to prevent it, he couldn't find any alternatives.

It was annoying. He couldn't concentrate because of this and was starting to get frustrated - so much so that he ended up flinging his arm across the table, knocking into his paperwork and his coffee mug as it hit the ground with a loud crash, his eyes snapping open now realising what he had done as he silently stared at the mess on the floor. _What a chore..._ With a low growl, he quickly picked up his papers and stacked them as neatly as he could before carefully picking up the shards and mopping up. He didn't have time to be doing this, he didn't have time for anything.

Once he was seated back in his chair, the documents in front of him seemed to blur and before he knew it, he was crying. Another thing that irritated him, but he didn't bother drying his face and instead leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling, letting the warmth of the tears keep him company as he slowly closed his eyes... Everything he was doing felt worthless, he wanted to believe in his own knowledge and research but it always felt like something was _missing._ He didn't know what it was though, and it annoyed him to no end because without that thing he wasn't making any progress.

The following morning, Rune Master was awake earlier than usual, running around like an impatient puppy, bursting into everyone's rooms and waking them all up as quickly as possible as he exclaimed the exciting news loudly before leaving just as suddenly. When he finally approached Dominator's room, he burst the door open without a warning and opened his mouth eagerly, but the energy he had just moments ago whisked away as he saw Dominator, slumped at his desk fast asleep. As Rune slowly walked over and tapped his shoulder, the scientist suddenly jolted awake, summoning dynamo in a panic as Rune squeaked and raised his arms in surrender, making Dominator slowly lower his guard once he realised who it was and slouched back in his chair. 

"Woah! You sure are on edge today... Are you sure all this work is good for you?" Rune asked, walking up closer to the other as he heard a silent 'tsk' in return. He knew he wasn't going to get a response from that, but he had hope as a smile once again spread onto his face, resting his elbows on the desk.

"Well, I heard your favourite little Celestial is home from his mission~" 

Just at the mention of 'Celestial' perked the older males interest as he stared at Rune, opening his mouth to say something before looking away, his face turning a light shade of red. 

"Don't say it like that! Ugh, he's not my favourite _anything_ , now leave! I have a lot of work right now." He snapped back at, lying through his teeth as he swiftly turned away, propping his arms on his lap with his head now leaning against his palm, staring at the piles of paper on the desk... He didn't want to do this anymore, he wanted to sleep forever in all honesty. Rune knew this so instead of pressing the matter at hand, he stepped away opening the door and as if on cue, Richter stood there at the door, his hand outstretched for the door handle.

Before Richter could react, Rune threw himself into the other's chest, hugging him tightly as Richter hesitantly raised his arms to return the hold, crouching down to Rune's ear as he whispered reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll handle it from here, I'll meet up with you in a bit.." to which the red-head looked between the two and nodded, saluting playfully before releasing his grip, leaving them be.

If anyone knew Dominator the best, it was Richter: They were both workaholics after all, and he was the only one that could open Dominator up without applying pressure on him. Richter felt like that was his purpose in this world now that the El was restored. He wanted to stay by Dominator's side and protect him from the inhuman treatment he inflicts on himself, sure he didn't understand humans or emotions at all, but something about Dominator was... different. His soul ached when he listened to Dominator's pleas for help. And now was no different.

The moment Richter stepped up to the chair and hugged Dominator from behind, he trailed his hand to gently feel for Dominator's heartbeat. It was beating rapidly at first but after a while, it finally settled to a soothing, rhymic pulse.

"..Dominator," he spoke up, his tone was soft and comforting like a warm blanket. At the sound of his voice, the scientist slowly turned his head up to look at the emotionless god, reaching up slowly to touch his cheek as if he was making sure he wasn't just a part of his imagination. 

"You've been gone for a long time. I thought you weren't coming back." He spoke up with a cold chuckle, his eyes were puffy and red from crying, and seeing him like this struck Richter ruthlessly in the chest like a thousand spears, but his expression never changed.

"I'm sorry, Ishmael-"

"Don't talk about her around me, got it?" He cut-in swiftly, slowly pushing himself up and stumbling, holding onto the desk for balance. "I know I know, you're just as busy as I am.. Sorry." 

"...Mm." was all Richter could respond with, before shaking his head. "You've been hurting again, haven't you." He was blunt but honest, outstretching his hand as Dominator looked between his delicate hand and his cold yet comforting expression. He did what he thought was right and slowly took his hand in his own, staggering as Richter pulled him close to his chest before Domi could protest. He huffed quietly as he slowly nestled his face into Richter's neck, what a relief they were around the same height now...

After a long moment of comforting silence, Richter turned his head slightly so he could see Domi's face, brushing his hair aside pointlessly as it fell straight back into place once he moved his hand away, speaking up boldly,

"How about I take you out tonight? I found somewhere nice while I was travelling and I thought it'd be nice to go there with you." 

The sudden statement sounded like a date confession and it made Dominator's face suddenly light up, _what on earth was this stupid demi-god thinking?!_ Though he didn't mind it, Richter didn't know how he sounded after all and he wouldn't understand even if the other tried to explain it to him. With a faint chuckle, Domi lifted his head slowly and gripped Richter's hand tightly. 

"Sure, I'm interested in whatever this secret place is..~" He responded, the lightness his voice returning along with his usual smile, some would call sadistic, but to Richter, it was comforting and nostalgic... He slowly pulled away satisfied and looked up at the shut curtains, seeing the sun rays seep in from below.

"Well, it's too early right now, and I would like to greet the others first. I'll be back later tonight, get some rest.. your bed is cold." He commented, letting go of Dominator as he blinked his eyes up in Richter's direction, he was being real secretive right now huh? But it just perked his interest more and more, so he agreed and waved the other off, slowly flopping down onto his bed, throwing his coat aside and hugging his pillow to his chest as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep, cozy slumber. 

The next time he was woken up was by Apocolypse, alerting him to get up as the drowsy scientist slowly sat up, groaning confused before his memory kicked in, causing him to throw himself out of bed and stumble over to his wardrobe. He had to quickly change his clothes, stripping off his overcoat and his turtleneck, looking at himself in the mirror and stopping for a moment. He really let himself go, huh? the redness in his eyes, the bags from lack of sleep, the scar that permanently strangled around his neck, the wounds he'd received from battle and more. He felt a little ashamed, allowing himself to stoop this low, his younger self would laugh at him if he saw him in this state. Before he let any more thoughts cloud his mind, he quickly slipped on a simple black button-up, slipping a white coat over the top and flipped the collar up to hide his neck. He also slipped off his white pants and changed them for black ones, slumping back down on his bed with a long sigh., He was already getting impatient and felt himself shaking nervously, his chest bubbling as he sat in silence awaiting the arrival of the other.

It wasn't too unusual though, Richter awoke something in Dominator that not even he knew he was concealing... He was always there for him, he felt safe in his presence and felt he could do anything with him around. He couldn't achieve his perfect world without him, but it wasn't like that, right? It couldn't be...

Before he could think on it any further, he heard a knock on the door as he quickly stood up and reached for the door handle, his hand hovering over it for a long while before Apocolypse nudged him forward from behind, startling Dominator before he took in a deep breath, opening the door slowly and looking up at Richter. 

Wow... He looked.. Beautiful. His hair that was usually flowing elegantly was now tied up in a low pony, draping over his shoulder like a gentle waterfall, and his usual outfit was now switched out for a suit similar to his own but was black with a faint blue gradient and a white button-up underneath. His skin looked so perfect and pale in comparison to his own, but the thing that stood out the most to Dominator was how his expression was a lot softer than usual. 

"Domi, you're staring," Richter huffed out suddenly, snapping Dominator out of his daze as he went deep crimson and looked away swiftly. _'Domi? Since when was that nickname allowed?!'_

"R-right. Well, you wanted to take me out, correct? Then move already-!" He said, shoving Richter aside, earning a sigh from the taller male as he grabbed his hand stopping him in place, prompting Dominator to grumble, turning to face the other with an expression that could only be explained as a very annoyed 'seriously?'.

"There's no rush, you know? Honestly, you never change, 'Mr Ancient'."

"Decide on a name, you little..! Arg, you also haven't changed!" 

A low chuckle escaped Richter's lips as he let go and walked ahead, disappointing Dominator slightly as he followed behind, staring up at Richter before slowly dropping his gaze down to his hand. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to return the grip just moments ago; the other pulled away so he should leave it at that right? His mind told him that was the right move but his heart told him differently, they were clashing and it hurt tremendously. Dominator couldn't handle these thoughts anymore as he shook his head and let out a groan grasping at his hair, concerning Richter as he looked around at him while still walking. 

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. 

Once they got outside, Richter turned his body to face Dominator, stepping towards him as the other simply stood there, confused but trusting, before his feet were suddenly hoisted off the ground earning a loud gasp from the albino, his face flustering a deep red as he shoved his hand into Richter's face. 

"I-I can travel using dynamo, idiot!" He hissed out in shock but already had his other arm wrapped around Richter's shoulder, signalling there was no point in going back on it now. With a light scoff and a shake of his head, Richter took into the sky with Dominator clutched tightly in his arms, Dominator's attention turning towards the Nasod paradise as they sped past it. It was nostalgic, flying past all those placed they'd once fought for before it was merely a distant glitter in the night sky as they continued forward. All the memories of the adventures flooding back as he teared up slightly, he was so happy to have met this group... This happened quite frequently, seeing recognisable places as they flew, pressed close against the person that he'd frequently argued with and was teased by, they'd both grown up now but Dominator didn't know if that was for better or worse, how did that carefree idiot become the emotionless deity he is now? 

After what felt like an eternity, Richter finally landed on a tall hill, gently placing Dominator on the ground before walking forward slightly and sitting down on the cosy blanket of grass, patting a spot next to him as he saw Dominator's visible confusion.

"What's so great about this place, it's just an empty forest," Dominator complained, which was what Richter expected as he ignored the question while waiting for Dominator, who had finally decided to go over and sit next to him, sighing as he plopped his head onto Richter's shoulder without thinking, the warm feeling of Richter wrapping his arm around his waist was comforting as he pouted with a quiet 'huff'. 

"I found that there was less contamination in the sky here, so there's nothing to spoil the view up above.. Plus the forest at night gives off quite a mysterious aura, doesn't it..?" Richter explained, reaching his arm up to point at the sky as Dominator slowly followed his finger, his eyes suddenly widening as he saw the mass of stars cast in the purple night sky. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but he wasn't complaining either... He felt a whole lot smaller now on this giant planet, but with Richter by his side he felt like he could accomplish anything. With this thought in mind, he slowly turned his attention back to Richter seeing the stars reflect in his eyes, and as his heart suddenly filled up to the point of exploding, he finally found what it was he'd been _missing_ for so long.

"You idiot, did you really take me out to stargaze? I've been doing this since the day I met you!" He suddenly blurted out, surprising both himself and Richter as he quickly covered his mouth, turning his head away as he bolted upright. 

"....Since when were you such a romantic?" Richter said after a long pause, having to recollect himself following the sudden confession that slipped under Dominator's radar, prompting the scientist to stutter and stumble multiple times on his words, feeling his entire body tense up and his chest tighten, even to the point of flailing his arms like a schoolgirl.

"Just forget you ever heard that alright-?! I didn't mean it in..! Well, I did! but-!" He was abruptly cut off as Richter pressed his finger against Dominator's lips, startling him as he instantly fell silent, which was endorsed by moving his finger from his lips to instead stroke over his cheek, Dominator's gaze now locked onto Richter's as the demi-god was now in front of him. 

"Emotions are such confusing things and I was taught to not grow accustomed to them, but when it came to you it was different, It feels like I'm playing with fire every time I'm around you..." Richter admitted, slowly leaning in as he pressed his lips against Dominator's, his face immediately turning 50 shades of red but felt the heavy-weight lift off of his shoulders when he slowly pressed back into the kiss. It was short but meaningful, leaving a delicate feeling on Dominator's lips before he suddenly felt Richter collapse into his chest, shocking him at first as he simply stared down at him before erupting out into laughter, slowly wrapping his arms around Richter. 

"By the way, you speak like you're 80 years old, you know that?" He joked, hearing the other male laugh quietly against him as he rubbed Richter's back, staring up at the night sky.. 

He wished he could stay like this forever, safe and happy with the man he loved.


End file.
